Chutando hacia el futuro
by MarinaTerumiPotter
Summary: Byron Love. Va a casarse, pero antes de eso. Recuerda todo lo que tubo que escalar para llegara esa montaña. Y como fue que recupero a aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño.
1. Chapter 1

_Byron Love. Va a casarse, pero antes de eso. Recuerda todo lo que tubo que escalar para llegara esa montaña. Y como fue… que recupero a aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño. _

_Capitulo Uno. Recordando un duro pasado._

_Parte I_

Estaba caminando hacia mi casa luego de la practica. La verdad es que me había sorprendido mucho a que ellos me llamaran para que me uniera a el juego nuevamente del antiguo Raimon para volver a crear al Inazuma. Por el momento. Esto solo había llegado a los oídos de Mark Evans, Axel Blaze, Jude Sharp, Nathan Swift, Shawn Frost, Bobby Shearer Erik River y yo mismo claro. Comencé a recordar claramente la discusión que había tenido con aquella loca chica que me roba el sueño. Todo comenzó cuando entre en la secundaria Zeus. A medio semestre, Cuando el bastardo aquel me convenció de beber aquel liquido maldito.

_-¡Te desconozco Byron!- Allí estaba ella, parada frente a mi, mirándome como si fuera un desconocido. Llena de rabia y dolor en sus ojos. Su cabello castaño claro que rebasaba su cintura perfectamente liso, su piel clara como la nieve. Y sus ojos color esmeralda. Me miraba con furia intensa, Tanto, que brillaban_

_-¿Enserio?-Pregunte mirándola sin emoción alguna en mi rostro. Con completa indiferencia._

_-¡Tu no eres el Byron Love del cual me enamore! ¡eres una persona completamente diferente! ¡¿te crees un Dios? ¡¿de donde haz sacado semejante tontería? _

_-el me ha abierto los ojos a la verdad _

_-¿De que verdad hablas?-Vi como sus lagrimas empapaban su frágil rostro. Pero no me importo. En ese momento. Mi ganas de dominar eran mucho mas poderosas._

_-Kageyama-_

_-¡No entiendes que te esta lavando el cerebro!-bajo su cabeza ocultando sus lagrimas. –No-quiero-siseo-No-quiero-volver-a-verte… hasta que cambies… y vuelvas a ser el Terumi-kun que yo conozco… No volvere a verte. Hasta entonces, No me busques… Byron Love-se dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta en mis narices._

Jamás me había puesto a pensar en ese momento hasta después de el enfrentamiento con Raimon. Me hicieron abrir los ojos de tal manera. Que la verdad era asombroso. Ese día. Realmente, lamente haber sido tan entupido como para dejarla ir, a ella. Quien había sido mi soporte todo este tiempo. Quien me había apoyado. _Siempre. _


	2. Capitulo 2

_-dialogo-_

_-''pensamiento''-_

Capitulo II – Una cena diferente.

Logre llegar a casa, completamente empapado. Y Allí estaba ella. Cocinando, con la bata puesta color crema, y su cabello caía en cascadas por su espalda. Solté la maleta en el recibidor y camine hasta ella mientras me sacaba la sudadera y la camiseta, ambas mojadas y las tire al cesto que estaba en la entrada. Camine con sigilo. Al parecer estaba en su mundo. Cortando las verduras. Trence mis brazos a su cintura e inhale su aroma a cerezos y también el olor a la carne azada y las verduras llego a mis poros.

_-Delicioso-_Admití, la escuche soltar una leve risita.

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿La comida o yo?_ –Me consulto mientras se volteaba entre mis brazos y me sonreía como solo ella sabia, deslumbrándome con sus blancos y hermosos dientes.

_-Tú, Por supuesto-_No lo resistí y atrape sus labios con los míos. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Se separo rápidamente y volvió a voltearse para acabar la cena. Aunque no me moví de mi lugar. Apoye mi cabeza en su cuello y le acaricie la cintura levemente y la escuche suspirar. Reprimí la risa.

_-Terumi-kun-_Me llamo en un gemido, yo estaba muy a gusto. Y sabía que ella algo quería.

_-Hmmh-_Conteste, le comencé a besar el cuello y ella lo ladeo para darme espacio, seguí acariciando su cintura. Y vi claramente, como apagaba la estufa. Sonreí con sactifaccion.

_-¿Tienes hambre? –_Me pregunto en un susurro sensual, me mordí el labio inferior, ella sabia como seducirme si se lo propina.

_-Mucha-_Tome su mano y la hice voltearse para volver a tomar sus labios entre los míos_.-Hitomi-_Le llame entre el beso, Ella alzo sus ojos color verdes, penetrando en mi mirada.

_-Dime-_Me susurro aun con sus manos en mi nuca, sonreí con suma diversión. Estaba excitado como nunca, ella lo sabía.

_-Voy a Devorarte-_Le susurre mirándola a los ojos, ella se relamió los labios y me sonrío nuevamente.

_-Hazlo-_Se desanudo el nudo de la bata, y la dejo caer. Estoy completamente seguro de que en estos momentos estoy babeando o cerca de eso. De donde había sacado _ese_ tipo de ropa. Además… porque jamás se lo había visto puesto. _–Hazme tuya-_La escuche susurrar a un lado de mi oído, y no me hice rogar. Lleve mis manos a sus glúteos y la apegue a mi, su vagina rozó mi pene endurecido. Contuve el gemido que quería salir de mi garganta, pero ella no lo contuvo, lo libero mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y sus mejillas se coloreaban para mi. Sus manos estaban unidas en mi cuello y su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo, el cual mi pequeña había comenzado a besar desde su posición. Volví a sonreír y la alce en brazos sentándola en la mesa a un lado nuestro, abrió las piernas enredo mis caderas, su vagina volvió a rosar mi pene y la escuche exclamar mi nombre mientras le besaba el cuello con desesperación, baje el cierre del diminuto vestido rápidamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda en el proceso y … _Oh_ …que sorpresa, _No traía ropa interior, _Gimoteo cuando le acaricie su ceno derecho. _Esperen_… ¿Cuándo me quito los pantalones y el boxer? Voltee a mirarla a los ojos buscando una explicación, y ella solo sonreía completamente divertida de la situación.

-No eres el único que le gusta llevar el mando-tenia mi boxer en su mano y vi claramente como una de sus manos bajo hasta mi pene masturbándolo con lentitud _mierda_ me había descuidado y ella había aprovechado la oportunidad. Pero las cosas no se me saldrían de las manos _no señor, Yo había empezado el juego. Y yo lo terminaría. _

_Pov Hitomi._

Sonreí complacida al ver como Mi Byron había caído ante mis caricias sorpresivas e inesperadas, Je, seguí masturbándolo con lentitud y me encanto su mirada carmesí llena de deseo y placer, sin mencionar que estaba levemente sonrojado. Hacia tanto que no le veía así, que me éxito de forma inmediata, sentí mis flojos en medio de mi vagina, estaba completamente empapada, tan sumida en mis pensamientos me encontraba, que no me percate de cuando me había tomado las muñecas y me había recostado en la mesa y se había montado en ella. Oh quizás el muy tramposo había usado su_hora celestial_para ponerme en esta posición. Mis muñecas eran tan pequeñas que entraban en una de sus angelicales manos. Su otra mano no estaba en mi campo de visión, pero me estaba haciendo una idea de donde iría a parar

_-¡Eres un tramposo_!-Proteste, el me sonrío, y yo simplemente infle las mejillas berrinchudamente, su sonrisa se ensancho mas_. _

_-No se de que hablas- _Dijo distraídamente y entonces, justo cuando voy a replicar _Oh _sentí sus dedos dentro de mi, jugando con mi centro, apretando y moviendo. Curve mi espalda _involuntariamente_ - _Estas muy mojada Mi cielo-_Gemí nuevamente su nombre, mientras entrecerraba mis ojos.

-_Eres un bastardo_- Gemí, el me sonrío y sin que me diera cuenta de cuando, saco su mano de mi vagina y me penetro con dureza.

-_¡Byron!_-gemí su nombre en español y por instinto, siempre que me enloquecía de placer o me enfurecía con el, abortaba desde mi pecho.

-¿_Qué ocurre preciosa?-_el muy desgraciado me toma el punto, pero no voy a ceder. _Joder_ Porqué demonios es tan podidamente sexy. Una secuencia de gemidos salieron desde mi garganta al sentir su aliento en mis pezones desnudos y como de pronto comenzaba a succionar uno de ellos y al otro lo pellizcaba y acariciaba. Trence mis piernas a sus caderas y mis manos las lleve nuevamente a su cuello, trenzando sus cabellos de su nuca en mis dedos y tirando de ellos con fiereza, lo escuche ronronear mi nombre. Eso me nublo completamente la mente, pronto iba a explotar. Estaba convencida de eso. Por eso. Lleve mis manos a su pecho de momento a otro y lo hice cambiar de posiciones, sentandome en sus caderas, aun con mis manos en su pecho, el me sujeto instintivamente por la cintura, sus ojos color carmesí me devoraban, mire mi cuerpo de soslayo y me alarme _¿Cuándo me había marcado los brazos y el vientre? _No me imagino como estarán mis muslos y mis piernas. Sentí como me alzaba y me dejaba caer con delicadeza sobre su pene, me volví a apoyar sobre su pecho y le ayude moviendo mis caderas. _Al diablo_ Le escuche decir, sonreí, sabia lo que significaba eso.

-_estoy de acuerdo-_ Nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, y agotada me deje caer sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba al igual que el mío, alce levemente la cabeza y le mire.

_-¿te dije que te amo?-_Le consulte, el me sonrío y cerro los ojos complacido.

_-No me hace daño escucharlo otra vez-_Le acaricie su angelical rostro con mi mano derecha y le beso los labios otra vez, sentí como su lengua apresaba la mía, cerré los ojos.

-_Te amo, Terumi-kun-_Le susurre al separarme, se mordió el labio, y sonrío

_-Yo también te amo mi cielo-_Me acaricio el rostro _–Me encanto la cena- _Me dijo, Reí con ganas

_-¿Tienes ganas del postre?-_Consulte sonriente.

-_Lo prefiero en la cama-_El soltó su melodiosa risa, me pare y el me siguió. Y entre tropezones. Nos dirigimos hasta nuestra habitación. Para su _postre favorito. _


End file.
